Keyboards and Memories
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Ben, Amy, and a keyboard. I don't own the songs, just love them.


**August 23, 2008: Popped into my head today as I was watching my Michael W. Smith DVD. Complete randomness. Ben, Amy, a keyboard, and some memories. Pure fluff.**

**And I really don't know much about music, so forgive me if it's not that great in that department. I took two years of piano, but I don't remember how to play anything but Mary Had A Little Lamb. xD**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ben, what are you doing?" Amy asked, curiosity and concern both evident in her question.

Ben was currently rummaging through his closet for something as Amy looked on from her spot on his bed. After a few moments with his head buried in the closet, Ben pulled himself back out, bringing with him a keyboard that looked like it hadn't been used in several years.

"You play piano?" Amy asked as Ben sat down on her right with the keyboard on his lap.

"Not really. Just a few songs," Ben replied, turning on the keyboard.

"But if you play piano, why the cymbals? Why not some other instrument?" Amy inquired, looking at him curiously.

"Because I don't know all the notes and the lingo. My mom said I kind of play by ear," Ben answered patiently. "She taught me to play a couple of her favorite songs and I memorized which keys she touched and what the songs sound like."

Before Amy could reply, Ben began playing, singing along in a slightly shaky yet impressive voice.

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
__Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
__Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
__Pacing 'round like little boys do  
__And in his hands he held a pair of shoes  
__His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
__And when it came his time to pay  
__I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
__It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
__Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
__You see she's been sick for quite a while  
__And I know these shoes would make her smile  
__And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight  
_

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
__Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
__He searched his pockets frantically  
__Then he turned and he looked at me  
__He said "Mama made Christmas good at our house  
__Though most years she just did without  
__Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes"  
_

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
__I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
__Mama's gonna look so great  
_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
__It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
__Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
__You see she's been sick for quite a while  
__And I know these shoes would make her smile  
__And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight  
_

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
__As he thanked me and ran out  
__I knew that God had sent that little boy  
__To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
__It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
__Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
__You see she's been sick for quite a while  
__And I know these shoes would make her smile  
__And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight  
_

Amy could only stare at Ben, awed, as he finished the song, and he blinked at her.

"You didn't like it," he stated, disappointed.

"Ben, are you kidding? I…that was amazing. You're really good."

Ben looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," Amy replied with a laugh. "Ben, you're really good. Nobody's ever told you that before?"

Ben stared at the keyboard. "Well, my parents, but I thought they were just being nice."

"Ben, you're really good," Amy told him sincerely. "That's a great song."

"It was one of my mom's favorites," Ben told her, still looking at the keyboard. "It reminds me of our last Christmas together. The little boy in the song could almost be me."

He chuckled. "Granted, I probably would've had enough money for the shoes, but…"

He looked at her. "You know what I mean, right?"

Amy nodded and Ben continued softly, "Mom was in the hospital that last Christmas. She was so…happy when Dad and I showed up with presents. We even brought some little things for the nurses taking care of her. Mom and Dad said I could open one present that night, and I insisted they each open one first."

Ben smiled as the memory became clearer.

"Mom gave Dad a tie with a bunch of pigs on it. We laughed about it for days afterward."

Amy smiled and asked gently, "What did your mom get?"

"I'd been looking for the perfect present for weeks," Ben began, leaning against the headboard with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I finally convinced Dad to let me buy her this scarf she'd been wanting. She wore every day for the next year—well, almost a year," he corrected himself. "Even that last summer when she didn't need it. She said she wanted to look special if she met Jesus that day. I told her she was already special and she kissed me and I forgot all about it."

"What about you?" Amy asked. "What did you get that Christmas that you opened in the hospital?"

Ben smiled. "You're looking at it."

"The keyboard?" Amy asked, looking at him in surprise.

He nodded. "Yep. Mom spent her good days teaching me to play her favorite songs. After she died I didn't ever feel up to playing again."

"Until now," Amy observed. "Why today?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like I needed to pull this thing out and try playing again."

Amy leaned into him, smiling and closing her eyes.

"Play it again. Or one of your mom's other favorites. Please?" she requested, snuggling into his side.

Ben chuckled. "I can't really play with you on my arm, Ames."

"Then just sing. Anything. I like when you sing."

Ben sighed, moved the keyboard off his lap, and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. With his other hand he reached for the stereo and started a CD.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

Amy mumbled something that Ben couldn't hear and he asked, "What was that?"

Amy moved her head away from his side and repeated, "You like NSync?"

Ben chuckled. "Sort of. Alice left a CD here and I started listening to it and found a couple songs I like."

"NSync was popular like five years ago…" Amy mused, looking up at him.

"I've known Alice and Henry for almost twelve," Ben stated with a smile.

Amy nodded slowly in understanding, slipping her head under his arm and resting it on his chest.

Ben smiled, stating, "I mean it, you know."

Amy lifted her head again, gazing at him curiously. "What?"

"The song. The lyrics. Until the day my life is through, I promise to always be here for you."

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek, then returned her head to his chest, whispering, "I know."

* * *

**August 30, 2008: The end's a little funky, it's 1424 words with the lyrics, about 800 without. That's a lot of lyrics… o.o**

**Joanna's one Amen vid on YT got me thinking about how maybe Kenny can sing. I found a pic of him playing guitar and figured he could probably sing, too, and therefore Ben can sign, too.**

**Yes, I realize it isn't even CLOSE to Christmas, but the song totally spoke to me. nn**

**Again, it spiraled some from the original idea, but I think it's okay…**

**The songs belong to Newsong and NSync, respectively.**


End file.
